1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing device for sealing between two parts to be joined and more particularly to a self-centering sealing device which can be pre-located on a surface on one of the parts without marring the finish on same, and when so located, will maintain its radial and angular alignment on the surface when such part is being assembled to the other part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parts to be joined by a gasket or other sealing device therebetween sometimes have holes in the parts and the sealing device to receive bolts for joining the parts together. In addition, the parts and the sealing device may have other openings through which fluid is to pass. In either case, the sealing device must be positioned between the parts so that the sealing surfaces of the device and the parts are in radial alignment and so that the bolt holes and fluid passage openings are properly radially and anguarly aligned. Obtaining such radial and angular alignment and maintaining such alignment during assembly has proven to be a problem with prior art seals. Because of this it has become desirable to develop a sealing device which firmly grips the surface about which it is disposed so as to be self-centering thereon resulting in radial alignment of the device with respect to the parts being joined and which permits and maintains angular alignment of the device relative to the parts being joined during assembly of same.